when black and white makes gray
by Stephanie Maxwell
Summary: duo is a demon whose race is being annihilated by the dragons...5x2...i really suck at summaries
1. Default Chapter

Notes: I've revised everything so it's slightly different from before but the main ideas are still there  
  
  
Duo shivered, he was exhausted from running all night trying to escape the humans and their damn dogs. They had chased him into the woods to in the hopes that he would be unable to fly away. Not that he could fly even if he was out in an open field if the dragons were also looking for his him. Ever since his birth he and his family had been on the run. There were three races in the world, the humans, the dragons, and the demons. The humans use to be free and worked side by side with the demons. However, years ago the dragons believing they were superior to the other races, enslaved the humans and hunted the demons down killing them on sight. The demons had gone into hiding but over the years the dragons had found them and destroyed them.   
  
Now they were a dying race, no one truly new how many were demons were still alive. The demons had been a peaceful race, similar to the humans except for two things. One demons had black, bat like wings, two demons could use magic. Their magic could be used for destruction but the knowledge of destruction magic had not been used for centuries and had slowly been forgotten by the demons. However, with the dragons annihilating their race the arts were being taught once again by the few who still remembered a few tricks. Though they were few, they had already changed the tide of the war. However, the dragons had used their newly acquired slaves to help hunt down the demons, which made it difficult for the demons, for they did not want to harm the humans.  
  
Duo shivered again. The wind had picked up. He covered himself with his wings and continued to walk. He had to reach the end of the forest if he wanted to escape. The humans were gaining on him and he knew that if he was caught that he would be killed immediately. Normally, his people stuck together to help each other escape but his family had been killed long ago by the dragons. He would get revenge for their deaths if it was the last thing he did.   
He heard the faint sound of dogs barking off to his left. He pulled his wings as close to his body as he could and took off at a run. The sound of barking grew closer. His sides hurt from running and pushing his body to its limits. He stopped and looked around and saw a break in the trees towards his left. He turned to his left and started running. The break was a wide field right smack in the middle of the forest. He mentally thanked Shinigami for the field and ran out of the woods.  
  
As he ran he opened his wings and flapped once. His wings caught a draft and he rose high into the sky. Lightening flashed in the sky lighting the dark night up for several seconds before letting it fall back into darkness. He flapped his wings to gain more altitude getting as close to the storm as he could. He dodged to the left as a lightening bolt struck at the spot he had been only moments before. It was dangerous to fly during a storm but he had always had the strange ability to sense when a bolt was going to strike. It proved useful for the dragons could control the elements and liked to use lightening bolts to shoot his kind out of the sky. Another bolt came down towards his right but he dodged it easily. He loved flying like this. It was exhilarating. Nothing was better than flying, the wind in his hair and the beautiful skies above and below him for him to explore were second to nothing. He had been flying since he was two. Most of his kind did not start to learn to fly until they were five. This was because most had to wait for their wings to grow to the proper size for their body; that way the wing muscles could take the strain of lifting up a body into the air. However, he had been born with wings twice the size of normal demons. Now full grown his wingspan was almost three times larger than that of the elders.(1) Thus, he could out fly anything, even a dragon.   
  
Lightning streaked through the sky as Duo flapped his wings to fly above the clouds. He dodged the lightning as it jumped from cloud to cloud until he broke through the clouds. No wonder the storm was so bad, he thought as he surveyed the clouds. Another storm was on top of the one he had just gone through. Lightning traveled up and down from the two storms. It was the most amazing thing Duo had ever seen. The clouds rolled and shifted with the winds, colors swirled within the clouds varying from shades of violet to shades of blue. The shades grew darker and lighter as lightning passed through them. Duo flapped his wings to gain more altitude and to go above the second storm. Suddenly, a ball of white energy passed by him. Duo looked around to see where it came from and saw a white dragon flying towards him. Its white scales almost seemed to glow in the periodic light of the storm. Another ball of light came towards him; he pulled his wings close to his body and rolled to the right as the ball of white energy flew past him. The dragon dodged the lightning as he flew towards Duo.  
  
Duo concentrated on his power, remembering what he had been taught as a child on how to fight the dragons. A green glow surrounded his body and his wings steadily growing brighter each second, he pointed a finger at the dragon and a green lightening bolt shot out of his finger and towards the dragon. The dragon managed to barely dodge the bolt and it sailed by the dragon narrowly missing its pearly white wing. Another white ball flew at Duo. He easily deflected it with his a flick of his wrist sending it back towards the dragon.  
  
Out of nowhere a blue ball flew past him from behind. Duo turned and saw a blue dragon coming from the opposite direction of the white dragon. Duo was somewhat surprised that the two dragons were working together. However, the two dragons were as different as night and day. The white dragon obviously came from a Chinese Klan of dragons, long pearly white body winding about the clouds. The dragon had no wings for dragons of Chinese descent were capable of flying without wings. The blue dragon, shorter in length compared to the white dragon, had wings that came out just behind the dragon's forearms. This, unfortunately, made the blue dragon more dangerous, unlike most dragons; its wings weren't connected to its forelimbs. It gave the dragon free use to grab him with its deadly claws and shred him into pieces while flying. Not stupid enough to take two dragons at once, Duo flew upwards and into the storm above. Flapping his wings he flew higher and higher.   
  
He was suddenly pulled downwards by the ankle. He started to fall, fortunately or unfortunately depending on the way you look at it, what had grabbed his ankle had not let go. He looked up and found himself in the grip of an emerald green dragon. It was the same species as the blue dragon he had seen moments before. 'Shit,' Duo thought to himself. 'How the hell am I going to get out of this'. Duo looked around to see if the other dragons were around. Not seeing any of them about he gathered his power and shot the dragon in the face. It roared in pain and let go of him. Duo fell for a few feet before he was able to get his wings back under control. He flapped them and slowed his rapid descent.   
  
Once he wasn't falling a few feet a second he realized that he was back in the first storm cloud. "Well, I don't see my new playmates around anywhere. Maybe they left" Duo thought for a moment, " Nah, with my luck they're still here looking for me." Duo flew through the clouds as slowly as he could, keeping an eye out for the dragons. He was just starting to think that maybe they had left when a ball of energy flew past him. "Shit," Duo said. "Why does this always happen to me. I never did anything to them but they have this need to kill me." He dodged another ball but he couldn't see where it had come from. Another ball shot passed him from a different direction than the first two. He was able to dodge it but not the ball that came from behind. It hit him full force in the back. The pain was excruciating, all his muscles suddenly froze up and he couldn't move his wings. He could feel himself falling as unconsciousness started to creep up on the edges of his mind. Before his world went totally black he felt someone catch him before his world turned black. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was a flash of white scales and glowing black eyes.  
  
TBC  
Stephanie Maxwell  
  
(1) I didn't know how to put this in the story so I'll just put a note. as the demons get older their wingspan grows. it slows down once their body is full-grown but the wings still continue to grow. So the oldest of duo's people have the largest wings. But duo isn't normal ::hint, hint:: so his wings are much bigger and by the time he's an 'elder' his wings will be huge if you think about how big wings would have to be to support a body the size of a human being. 


	2. chapter 2

Wufei paced back and forth in his room. The prisoner was still unconscious. After capturing the demon he had brought him to the castle and chained the demon to the wall in his room where he could keep an eye on him. What a demon was doing in dragon territory was beyond him. He thought that Heero had taken care all of them. He knew that the demons were evil but he still refused to kill them himself. He didn't like to fight and refused to join the other dragons in eradicating the demons. He should kill the one that was captured but it would be dishonorable to kill him while he was unconscious. Plus, if he could somehow befriend the demon maybe he could learn something useful from it.  
  
There was definitely something odd about the demon. Its wingspan was much larger than that of a normal demon's; the wings were almost as big as a small dragon. It looked to be in its teens possibly the same age as himself. Its body was slender with long slender legs and arms. Its face was heart shaped, with large eyes giving it a slightly feminine look to it. It even had long chestnut hair pulled into a braid that curled up into a pile at the demon's side. The demon was obviously male for its attire only consisted of a pair of black leather pants (2) that left nothing to the imagination.   
  
Not that he was imagining anything, he told himself. A moan filled the air, interrupting his thoughts. The demon slowly stirred awake, its large wings stretching, nearly spanning the entire length of the wall. He slowly walked up to the demon so that he would not surprise it. He wasn't worried about being harmed by the demon for the shackles around the demon's wrist were made out of a special made to contain beings that could use magic. If the demon used any magic of any kind the shackles would drain the magic from his hands.  
The demon groaned again and slowly sat up into a sitting position. It blinked and opened its eyes and Wufei was instantly lost into pools of violet.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo groaned, his body ached all over, even his wings hurt. He slowly stretched his wings trying to get his muscles into some semblance of order. He managed to sit up though it hurt like a bitch. 'Where am I?' he wondered briefly. He wasn't dead and he didn't feel any wounds. He knew his muscles hurting were just a side effect of being hit by the levin ball. He opened his eyes and blinked at the bright light. Once his eyes had adjusted to the bright light he opened them and found himself staring into dark eyes, eyes so dark that they looked like an black abyss. An abyss he would willingly fall into. Mentally shaking his head Duo stared at the boy in front of him, silently studying him.   
  
Duo had not known that the dragons were capable of morphing but the evidence was standing right in front of him. The boy before him wore pristine white pants and a long loose white shirt. The boy and his clothes looked Chinese. Another clue that the boy was the white dragon that had attacked him earlier. The eyes were the same. The boy's skin wasn't white though it was a tanned color and his hair was pulled back so tightly into a ponytail that it looked almost painful.   
"Doesn't your hair hurt pulled back so tightly like that?"  
Duo was dumbfounded. He couldn't believe that was the first thing out of his mouth. Of all the things he could have said he had to ask a stupid question like that? He mentally smacked himself. He knew he acted like an idiot to fool people but sometimes he wondered if he sometimes went a little too far. The dragon just blinked at him. He could tell that it was shocked and possibly even speechless. Duo mentally chuckled to himself maybe asking that hadn't been so bad after all.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei couldn't believe it, first he had let himself be enamored by the demons eyes and then he was made speechless by its question. He briefly wondered if demons could cast spells with their eyes, then he put the thought away. If they could do that then they would have already tried that. He thought back to the question the demon had asked. What kind of question was that anyway? How tight his hair looked was not a important issue at the moment. Out loud he asked, "What is your name, demon?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stared at the dragon waiting for an answer to his question. After a few minutes the dragon finally spoke but it did not answer his question. "Do you have a name or should I just call you Demon?"  
Duo was miffed. The guy didn't have to be so rude.  
"You know you don't have to be so rude."  
"I asked you a question. I don't care if it was rude or not. You are a prisoner and you cannot escape," the boy said with more than a little anger.  
Duo tried not to laugh but he couldn't help himself. "Did you know that when you get angry a little vein in your head starts throbbing. It's really too cute." He laughed.  
The boy sputtered with indignation. "How dare you."  
"What?" Duo asked. "I was only giving you a compliment. I've been totally reasonable, the least you could do is be polite when asking questions."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei took a deep breath. 'Iwillnotkillhim, Iwillnotkillhim, Iwillnotkillhim.' Once he got his anger under control. He once again asked the demon what its name was but with a more polite tone. The demon looked at him and smiled. Folding its wings on its back the boy held out one shackled hand and with a cocky grin said. "My name is Duo what's yours."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dragon didn't take his hand but replied, "My name is Wufei."   
"Okay, Wufei, what are you going to do with me? Most of my kind had already been killed so if you're going to do the same then kill me now and get it over with." Wufei looked mildly surprised. He walked over to a chair that was in the room and pulled it to over in front of Duo. "I don't want to kill you, Duo," he sighed. "Then what are you going to do with me?"  
"Well, you're going to be my new slave."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei blinked in surprise, he could not believe what had come out of his mouth. He had been about to tell the demon that he did not know what he was going to do with him. Heero had suggested torturing the demon. Wufei didn't sit well with that. Heero was head of his own clan and was as ruthless as they came. However, the blue dragon had a caring heart when it came to his friends and his lover. His lover, was the reason Heero wanted the demon's blood. Apparently, Trowa had managed to grab the demon but the demon had shot him in the face. No real harm had come to Trowa but the emerald dragon had been temporarily blinded. When they had found Trowa they had to lead the dragon home to take care of his eyes. That was also the reason the demon was chained in his room and not in the dungeon where the other prisoners were. Wufei was afraid that Heero would go down there and tear the boy limb from limb for hurting his lover.   
  
He still couldn't believe he had said that he would make the demon his slave. Though, that would ensure his safety from Heero and allow him to try to get information from the demon. Deciding it wasn't such a bad idea and a rather sound plan Wufei turned his attention back to the demon. " I'll have some of my other servants to come and clean you up and give you some decent clothes. I don't know how you could have worn those pants especially in that weather."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo was pissed he couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, he was told that HE was to become a slave to a dragon! Then that same dragon insults his clothes. "If I had any other clothes I would wear them but because of you and your race all I own is what I'm wearing. I don't even have a family anymore because they were murdered. A dozen orphans were burnt on stakes by the dragons. Orphaned because the dragons killed their parents. We never did anything to you but we are hunted down and killed." Duo hissed. Wufei's eyes widened in shock. Obliviously, Duo continued on." Do you know how it feels to watch helplessly as everyone you know and loved is killed before you? Well, do you? I still hear their screams at night as they were burned to ashes. So tell me. Do you know how that feels? I swore then that I would kill those responsible for their deaths and I will. I run I hide but I NEVER tell a lie," He bit out savagely. As Duo yelled at the obtuse dragon he slowly got to his feet and spread his wings out. " I am Shinigami and when it's your turn to die I will be there to take you soul to hell." He glared at Wufei. Wufei's mouth hung open in shock. 'Well, he's in for another shock, literally,' Duo thought.  
  
Duo concentrated on his energy but instead of focusing it into his hands, he focused it into his wings. It was an ability that only a few could do and as far as he knew he was the only one still alive who could do it. Duo's wings began to glow a bright green. The energy made a crackling sound as little green bolts of power jumped from wing to wing. Duo imagined a ball forming between his wings. The power in his wings stopped jumping from wing to wing, instead it formed a bright green ball that floated between Duo's wings. Duo mentally flicked the ball at the shocked boy in front of him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei shocked at the demon's words took a step forward. Were his people really killing innocent people? At the end of Duo's speech Wufei looked at the demon's glowing wings. 'How the hell can he do that? Thought Wufei. The shackles should be draining his energy.' Wufei looked at the demon's hands. They weren't glowing. A crackling sound filled the air as a green ball began forming between its wings. 'How the hell can he do that? Not even dragons can channel energy through their wings.' The green ball flew out at Wufei so fast that all he saw was a blur of green coming towards him. It hit him in the chest, all he could feel was pain. His muscles screamed in pain as Wufei and the chair he was sitting in fell over backwards. He soon didn't feel the pain as his vision clouded over and his world went dark.  
  
TBC 


	3. chapter 3

Part 3  
  
Duo sighed. Wufei laid sprawled face down on the floor, where he had been for the last hour. Duo's chains weren't long enough for him to reach the unconscious dragon so he was unable to check the dragon's injuries. Not that he was worried about the dragon, Duo told himself. He just wanted to know if he had killed his unsuspecting captor. The bolt shouldn't have killed him but, he reminded himself, he hadn't expected to knock the dragon out either. Duo plopped down cross-legged on to the floor, propping his chin up with his hand as he surveyed the room.  
  
Eyes ignoring the prone body on the floor, Duo took in the décor of the room. Besides the overturned chair the room was clean with no sign of dust. The room was devoid of decorations. The room, though large, sported only various types of furniture: a desk, a large couch, a table, chairs, and the most noticeable of all, a bed. The bed was massive, large enough to hold at least 5 people comfortable. The pillows and sheets shone brightly in the lamplight, bringing out the blood red color of the fabric. From where he was positioned he couldn't tell what the sheets were made of but they were most likely silk sheets.  
  
He was interrupted by his thoughts as groan came from the prone body on the floor. Duo stood up and walked as close as the chains would allow him. Wufei groaned again and slowly opened his eyes.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His body ached all over. Pain. It had been such a long time since he felt pain. He was the best fighter of his kind. Since he was very little he was trained in the arts of fighting; both magic and hand to hand combat. He had become so good that none of the other dragons could touch him. He tried to remember why he was feeling pain. And then he remembered. The demon had somehow been able to shoot a levin bolt(1) at him. 'How is that possible?' he wondered. As far as he knew, magic could only be released through the hands. Nevertheless, he would have to be more careful around the demon.  
  
Wufei opened his eyes. All he saw was the ceiling to his room. He looked to his right, the demon was standing as close as the chains would allow him and was staring at him with what looked like concern. In what seemed to be a nervous action it reached for it's braid and fiddled with the end.  
  
He sat up and couldn't help the groan that escaped his lips, his body hurt all over. It felt like every muscle in his body had been pulled. Wufei stood up and picked up the chair and set it back on all four legs. He sat in the chair and rubbed his head. He looked up at the demon, it was still standing there nervously, playing with the end of its braid. "If you ever do that again," he began. "I'll cut off your braid myself. Now I'm going to call some servants to prepare a bath for you and to give you some clothes. Okay"  
  
The demon nodded and sat down on the floor. Wufei stood up and walked out of the room. He thought about what the demon had said about its family. He didn't know why he believed the demon but then no one could have faked that kind of sadness and anger. He couldn't believe that his people would take part in the burning of innocent children, even if they were demon children. He had to talk to Heero and Trowa about this. Maybe they knew something about it.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stared at the door where the dragon had left. He had been sure the dragon would punish him for hitting him. He had expected some kind retaliation, not a small threat. Within a few minutes everything he knew about dragons was questioned by the actions of the only dragon that had been able to capture him. Dragons were ruthless, bloodthirsty, power hungry creatures. Then why had this Wufei showed him a generosity that never had been shown before? The questions were mind boggling, and he felt guilty for hurting the dragon but how was he to know that the dragon would be courteous?  
  
Duo shook his head; he had killed a dragon before. Then why was this one different? He didn't understand. He didn't get much time to think about it for the door opened and several human servants came in carrying a large tub and buckets of water. After a few trips the tub was full of hot water. Several female servants pulled him over to the tub, stripped him of his pants, and pushed him into the tub.   
  
They washed his body first and then unraveled his hair and washed it with a shampoo that smelled faintly of strawberries. Once his hair was washed and rinsed out they washed his wings; politely asking him to spread them, to bend them this in certain directions, and to flap them gently to dry them off. When they were done they dried him off and brushed his hair, putting it back in its regular braid. One servant went to the door and pulled out a small bell. When she rang it, several men came in and took the tub out of the room.  
  
Another servant came in with a set of keys and what looked like a small necklace. The necklace was black, but when the light hit it in a certain way violet streaks could be seen. The servant placed the band around Duo's neck, it closed with a loud snap. The servant then took the keys he was carrying and took of the shackles around his wrists and legs. Once he was finished he turned and left as quietly as he had come. The women surrounded him again and slipped a dark red, sleeveless shirt that had slits in the back to slip over his wings. Two of the women buttoned up the slits while two others put a pair of loose pants on him. When they were done dressing him they got up and left.  
  
Duo wasn't sure why they let him out of the shackles unless the necklace they put on him had the same spell on it as the shackles. Surprisingly enough, they had actually left him alone. Duo yawned, the only sleep he had gotten in the last two days was when he had been knocked out. Duo glanced at the king size bed in the middle of the room. It looked so inviting, he couldn't really help himself. Duo pulled back the covers and crawled into the bed. He stretched out his wings as an added cover. 'I hope that Wufei doesn't come and bother me. I really need to catch up on my sleep,' was his last thought before he fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Wufei walked down the hall wearing nothing but white loose pants and a towel wrapped around his shoulders to keep his hair from dripping down his back. The bath was what he had needed to refresh his mind so that he could think.  
  
He had talked to Trowa and Heero but they didn't know the answers to his questions. The humans did the searches for demons with a dragon overseer to make sure they didn't try to escape themselves.  
  
He never went on the hunts; he had always let his people mess with the demons. However, Trowa and Heero had said that their people didn't burn the demons, it wasn't their style. But when he had asked about the killing of children they had denied any knowledge of children in their territory.   
  
He knew they were suspicious of his intentions. Dragons were taught since birth that the demons were evil beings, bloodthirsty mongrels that would kill their own parents to survive. They had been taught that they all had to die. Wufei wasn't so sure anymore. Granted he had never met one until today; but he didn't seem evil or ugly. He had been angry of the deaths of those who weren't even related to him. The demon…no...Duo was the total opposite of what he had been taught.   
  
Wufei sighed and shook his head. He didn't know what to think but only time would tell. He stopped at his bedroom door. He listened for Duo but didn't hear anything. He knew that the demon hadn't escaped. He couldn't as long as the black necklace was on him. Wufei slowly opened the doors and walked into the room. Duo was asleep underneath the covers of his bed. His mouth slightly open, hair in a braid trailing behind him, wings spread wide like a thin black blanket. He was beautiful.  
  
Wufei shook his head at the thought. He couldn't think a male was beautiful and a demon one at that. Unlike most of the nobles he didn't bed his slaves; not even his personal slaves. He wanted Duo to be his personal slave to keep an eye on him and to get information. It wasn't because he wanted to be near the boy.   
  
'Or is it?' a small part of his mind questioned. He pushed the thought aside and pulled back the covers to wake the Duo. Then he realized that there was nowhere else for the boy to sleep. He had forgotten to have a small bed to be put in his chamber for his new slave.   
  
Wufei pulled the covers back over the sleeping boy and walked to the other side of the bed. Pulling back the covers he climbed in moving the wing out of his way. Once Wufei was settled the black wing stretched out and covered him gently.  
  
As he was about to fall asleep he thought he felt a warm body move closer to him and what felt like an arm wrap around his waist.  
  
TBC....  
  
(1) I had a hard time thinking of a name for these. I couldn't go on saying balls of energy through the entire fic.   
Stephanie Maxwell 


	4. chapter 4

Part 4  
  
Duo was warm. It had been a long time since he felt this warm. He snuggled closer to the heat. His cheek rubbed up against something warm and smooth. He snuggled closer and heard a faint heart beat coming from his pillow.  
  
His eyes snapped open at the thought. Pillows didn't have heartbeats. He looked up.  
  
'Oh my God.'  
  
He was draped over Wufei. One arm was wrapped around the dragon's waist with his leg wedged in between Wufei's. Duo folded his wings closely to his back and slowly moved backwards. He didn't want to wake the sleeping dragon; for all he knew, Wufei might not be a morning person. Once he was certain he wouldn't wake up Wufei, he rolled to his left to get out of the bed and stopped when his head was jerked back. Turning around, he found his braid in Wufei's hands. He grabbed a hold of his braid and gently pulled on it.   
It didn't budge.  
  
He crawled over to Wufei and gently pried back the fingers from his braid. When he was finished he got off the bed and was about to walk out of the door when he heard a voice from the bed.  
  
"Where do you think your going?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei chuckled. He had been awake long before the winged boy awoke. He had tried hard at not laughing at Duo attempts to get his braid from his clutch. It had been a spur of the moment idea to grip the braid as Duo rolled off the bed. He had been content to lay there with Duo in his arms and had hoped that Duo would snuggle up to him again if he couldn't leave the bed. He knew he shouldn't feel this way. That it was wrong to feel this way about a boy and a demon was even worse but he couldn't help it. He had liked having Duo in his arms. It felt....right somehow.   
  
He'd known the boy for less than twenty-four hours and he was already having strange feelings toward the boy. It couldn't be more than attraction. Know one could deny the fact that the boy was beautiful and sensual. Just looking at him made his body react. The boy was definitely attractive, he would have to keep an eye on him to make sure nothing happened to him. As his personal slave, Duo would have to attend to him all day. Especially, at dinnertime. However, the nobles and princes of the other clans may try to hurt Duo solely because of what he was. Some would even try to take the boy.   
  
Wufei scowled at the thought. Duo was *his* and his alone. He wouldn't allow anyone to harm him.  
  
Wufei looked up at the boy standing by the door. Duo seemed to be in shock, Duo just stood there staring back at him.  
  
"Well," he prompted.  
  
"I was leaving." Duo said  
  
"Obviously," he said with a smirk.  
"Do you know what necklace around your neck does?"   
  
"It drains magic." Duo said putting his hands on his hips. "I'm not stupid."  
  
"Yes, but it also has a spell that acts like a homing beacon." Wufei got up and headed towards Duo. " If you escaped, we would be able to find you in seconds. the necklace can only be taken off by me because I'm the only one who knows where the unlock mechanism is."   
  
Wufei took Duo's arm and led him over to a chair in front of the table in his room. Duo sat down in the chair, not saying a word. Wufei walked to the door and opened it. He briefly spoke with the guard standing outside the door and asked for breakfast to be brought up. He closed the door and sat in front of Duo. As soon as he sat down the door opened and two servants carrying trays of food walked in. The servants set the trays on the table and with a bow left the room.  
  
Wufei gestured towards the food for Duo to eat. Duo picked up a fork and tried each of the assorted foods on the trays. He had never eaten any of this stuff before. Mostly what he ate was whatever he could scrounge up in the forest or steel from the markets. That was before he lost his cloak. It had been a special cloak; equipped with hidden pockets and extra cloth to hide his wings even when the cloak shifted as he walked. He had used the pockets to put whatever he had stolen in and none were the wiser. Unfortunately, in one of the many encounters he had with the dragons, he had lost his cloak.  
  
He had to keep himself from moaning in pleasure as the first bite of eggs hit his mouth. He hadn't had eggs since he was younger and they had been plain. These eggs had cheese and spices in it, it was wonderful. He noticed Wufei watching him but he decided to think about that later, putting all his attention into the food.  
  
As he ate, Wufei talked.  
  
"You're going to be my personal slave," Wufei began. Duo opened his mouth to say something but Wufei held up a hand and continued on. "I know you don't like that idea; I found that out yesterday when you hit me with that levin bolt. I'm doing this more for your protection than humility. It's either this or the dungeons. In the dungeons you would be chained to the wall and given a small meal twice a day. You being a demon, you would be lucky to get even that from the guards. They would kill you and say that it was an accident or that you attacked them." Wufei stopped for a moment and let the thought sink in, then he continued.  
  
"You won't have to do much. As long as you behave and do what you're told you'll be fine. I don't beat my slaves unless they need to be disciplined and only when it is disobedience. A personal slave has more freedom than other slaves. You will only have to attend me, getting something I need, pulling out my clothes, small menial tasks. You will have to follow me around most of the time. That way I can keep an eye on you."(1)  
  
Duo was seething. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. He would have to follow this guy around as a slave and in front of other leaders. He could see them now, gloating at having a demon for a slave and how his people needed to be eradicated.  
  
As though reading his mind, Wufei spoke. " I know you don't like that thought but it's better than the dungeon. Around me you can act normal, which will be most of the time. I don't like parties and only go to the ones I have to go to. When in the company of others you will have to not look so defiant. If you don't look anyone in the eyes and keep your head lowered a bit then maybe they won' t notice you as much."  
  
"Yeah right," Duo said sarcastically. "Like they won't notice a slave with two black wings on their back. Give me a break, I can waltz into a room and they'll start staring instantly."  
  
Wufei sighed and pushed back a stray lock that had come out of its ponytail. Duo was right. He might as well where a neon flashing with ~I'm a demon come get me~, written on it. "Nonetheless, you need to learn how to act like you've been broken. That's what they'll want to see and I particularly don't like to break the will of my slaves."  
  
Duo scowled. He had no choice but to go along. Not that he had much choice. Either this or the dungeon, at least here he wouldn't be beaten or killed. He only had to sacrifice his pride and dignity. He couldn't escape, not with the necklace. It should really be called a choker, he thought wryly. The thing was only slightly bigger than a regular choker. He tugged on it absentmindedly. With the necklace on they could find him and if he found any others of his kind they would be put endanger. He couldn't do that to them. Life was hard enough as it was.  
  
"Fine," he said. Though, Wufei's expression didn't change relief showed in his eyes. 'Had he been worried?' Duo thought. Duo mentally shook his head. No, he couldn't have been worried. It must have been something else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo stared at the mountain of clothes on the bed. After breakfast Wufei had told him that he would start his 'slave' duties at lunchtime. Apparently, Wufei had a luncheon/meeting with the heads of the other dragon clans. He had asked Duo to wear something that was more appropriate for the meeting. Which had resulted in a snide comment from Duo, proclaiming that he had no other clothes. Which had got him to where he was now. Wufei had instantly acquired clothes in his size in an hour.  
  
Wufei confused Duo. He had been expected to be killed within moments of being caught but here he was rifling through a pile of clothes given to him by a Dragon. Wufei had no reason to be nice to him. He suspected that Wufei only wanted to find out more about his people so that he could destroy them. It wouldn't work, though. He hadn't been in contact with another of his kind since the fire.   
  
Duo sighed and looked at the pile of clothes again. He had already picked out a pair of black pants with a black tank top. Duo had also found in the pile of clothes a black buttoned down shirt that could hide most of his wings without being uncomfortable. It looked like a black version of Wufei's shirt but he didn't really care. Since his clothes matched his wings the other dragon leaders would be less likely to notice his wings coming out of the bottom of his shirt.   
  
The door opened and Wufei walked in. He was dressed in all white, like usual.   
  
"Do you always wear white?" Duo asked. "It wouldn't hurt to add some variety to your life."  
  
"No, I don't always wear white. When meeting with other leaders it is necessary to wear the color that a dragon takes on in it's dragon form."  
  
"Yeah, but I've seen a bright pink dragon before. Don't tell me that whoever that was has to where that color most of the time." Duo winced at the mental picture. When he had seen that dragon it was from two miles away.   
  
Wufei chuckled, "That must have been Relena. She is the only *bright* pink dragon. The ugliest color I have ever seen. And yes, she does wear that color. She actually likes the color so she wears it all the time; even more than I wear white."  
  
"She's not going to be there is she? I kind of....um....how should I say this....put a whole through her wing and knocked her unconscious, while hundreds of feet in the air and let her fall and hit the ground."  
  
Wufei's eyes widened. "No, she won't be here she's still recovering from that fall. She broke both of her wings and a leg in the fall."  
  
"She's lucky she wasn't killed, with her coloring she shouldn't be out hunting at all. I saw her two miles away. She might as well as have a sign saying 'come kill me' on it."  
  
Wufei sighed, "Come on, it's time to go to the meeting. Remember all you have to do is make sure my glass is always filled and take away my dirty plates when I'm done eating and don't look anyone in the eyes."  
  
Duo nodded and followed Wufei out of the room. They walked down several hallways before reaching a pair of double doors. Two humans stood by the doors dressed in fine clothing opened the doors as Wufei approached. They bowed as he walked through the doors; Duo following closely. The room was huge, with large stained glass windows. Sitting at a large, round table in the room were the other leaders.   
  
Duo almost laughed at the different colors sitting next to each other. All the different shades of one color sat together; it almost looked like a kaleidoscope. Some of the colors worn had to be neon, they were so bright. Some of the colors weren't as bright and actually made the wearers more sophisticated looking. Duo felt sorry for one girl. It wasn't the color she wore that was so bad but her eyebrows were forked at the ends. They were so long that when you looked at her from behind you could still see the forked ends of her eyebrows.  
  
There were only two empty seats at the table. One, Duo assumed, had to be Relena's because it was in what he had dubbed 'the pink section.' Wufei sat at the table, next to him on his left sat a man with dark hair and blue eyes. His eyes matched the color of his outfit and Duo realized that he was the one who had attacked him the night he was captured. The person on Wufei's right had the oddest hair Duo had ever seen. His bangs were so long in the front that they covered half of his face. He was the green dragon that had grabbed his foot.  
  
Duo stood quietly a few steps behind Wufei with his head slightly lowered. With his bangs covering his eyes, Duo could easily observe everybody in the room. Servants came in bearing trays of food and set them on the table. Various types of wines were set on the table. Each noble's personal slave walked up and poured the wine for their master. Duo at first had no idea what to do. He had never opened a wine bottle before but he managed to figure it out by watching the other slaves. He deftly poured the wine and went back to where he was standing.  
  
"I see you got yourself a new slave, Wufei," a man across from Wufei called out.  
  
"Yes, I just got him yesterday, Lord Keeven," answered Wufei.   
  
Lord Keeven leered at Duo. "Yesterday, I could give you a servant already trained and broken in for him. He would be an excellent addition to my collection."  
  
Wufei had to suppress his anger. Lord Keeven like to collect 'pretty' things. However, he only collected humans. Wufei knew that Keeven couldn't tell that Duo wasn't human, which he was glad for. The man had a harem of males and females ranging from the young to old; as long as they were beautiful he wanted them. The man was a lecher. He didn't blame the man, though. Duo was a beautiful creature. With that long hair and large violet eyes, he was every man's, or woman's for that matter, dream come true.  
  
"I'm sorry Keeven, but I am quite happy with him and have no need to trade him."  
  
Keeven pouted, "It's a pity, he's beautiful."  
  
Wufei resisted the urge to turn around and look at Duo. "I am well aware of that, Lord Keeven."  
  
"Now, now you two. We have more important matters to discuss," said a smooth alto voice. Everyone turned towards Lady Catalonia." With Lady Peacecraft not here I will act in her stead," she continued. "As you all know that she was hurt while hunting for one of those winged creatures. She insists that we stop hunting them down. Her fall having opened her mind" She held up her hands for silence as protest came from some of the others. "Her reason for this proposition is that we have no reason to kill them. Think about it, do any of us remember the reason why are ancestors started killing them?" Silence filled the hall. "No you don't, none of us do. The only ones who still might know are the 'old ones'. And they want to rule over us. They are the only ones still insisting to kill them, yet they want to rule us as well. I suggest we stop killing them and point them towards the old ones for revenge."  
  
"Excuse me Lady Catalonia, but I think I might know the reason why the killings started."  
  
"Go on Lord Reval."  
  
"As you all know," he began. "My grandfather is one of the 'old ones'. When I was younger and before he allied with the other old ones against us, he would tell me old stories. When I was ten I went on my first hunt and we found one Demon. It got away; but later I asked him why we hunted them down. He told me it was because of an old prophecy. I don't remember how the it went but it was something like:  
  
When black and white make gray  
When Dragons are Demons  
And Demons are Dragons  
  
The world that is known will fall away  
The great powers of the world will cease to exist  
Leaving nothing of themselves left behind (2)  
  
"I don't know what it means but are ancestors believed that the Demons would find some way to switch bodies with us or something. They agreed that the Demons should be destroyed." Reval shrugged and sat down that's all I know.  
  
Duo couldn't believe it. His family was killed because of some old geezers were afraid of a stupid prophecy. He could feel the hot tears on his cheeks but he didn't care. He spent his entire life running because of something so trivial as an old prophecy. He lowered his head lower than it had to be so that know one would see his tears.  
  
He continued to listen as the meeting continued.  
  
Lady Catalonia stood up. "If this is true," she said. "Then we've been taught to hate the Demons over the insecurities of old men. I say we stop killing them."  
  
"Just a moment Lady Catalonia," Lord Flax stood up. "The Demons kill us just as much as we kill them. Why should we stop; they would continue to attack us."  
  
Wufei spoke up at that. "That's where you are wrong, Lord Flax. They don't hunt us down and kill us. They only attack us when we're hunting them down. The Dragons hurt or killed by Demons in every case were on hunts. If we stop going on hunts they won't attack us." Lord Flax sat down. Wufei knew that Flax had nothing to say that would counter the truth.  
  
Through the entire meeting Wufei's closest friends, Trowa and Heero had been completely silent. Trowa stood up, "I suggest," he said, "That we all take time to think about this. We should have another meeting in a couple of days and decide what we will do then."  
  
"I agree with Lord Barton, does anyone object."  
  
Wufei suppressed a laugh. Heero always agreed with Trowa and vice versa. No one, of course, would object to Trowa's suggestion because anytime he agreed with Trowa he would glare at anybody in the room, daring anyone to object to his lovers idea. Everyone but Heero's friends was afraid of him. Heero was one of the best fighters out of all the clans. The only one who could match him was Wufei and they were evenly matched. Neither one could defeat the other.  
  
Everyone agreed and the meeting was adjourned everyone was getting up to leave when there was a loud crashing sound.  
  
Five Garaus crashed through the stained glass windows. They were vicious animals used only in hunts. They were three feet high on four legs, but they were capable of walking on their hind legs. They were ugly animals, similar to dogs except their teeth were bigger and hung out of their mouths. Their paws were equipped with retractable claws, sharp spikes stuck out of their backs, and they had no pupils. Their eyes were completely red, they had no whites, no pupils, just an eerie glowing red.   
  
Two of the Garaus stood up on their hind legs and headed towards the Dragons closest to the exit. The other three jumped on to the table snarling at the nobles if they tried to get up. No one moved. If they moved to quickly then the Garaus would rip out their throats. The room was too small for one of them to transform into their dragon form without hurting the others in the room.  
  
Wufei glared at the Garau in front of him. It moved closer until it was only a few feet away and growled low in its throat. Wufei refused to be cowed by the animal. He looked out of the corner of his eyes and saw Duo on his right slowly slipping of his shirt. Wufei hoped that the necklace didn't drain the magic from Duo's wings or they would be goners. Consequently, their only hope of surviving rested in the hands of a Demon. Wufei mentally chuckled, if they survived this, the nobles would have to stop the hunts.   
  
The two Garaus on their hind legs herded the few standing Dragons to the table. Periodically extending a claw and taking a swipe at someone to get him to move faster. Wufei realized that they were rounding them up and waiting for something. Someone had to be controlling them; Garaus weren't that smart. They were about as intelligent as the common dog.  
  
A woman screamed, Wufei jerked his head in the direction of the noise. The Garau in front of Wufei growled and leaped for Wufei's throat.  
  
TBC  
  
  
(1) I know Wufei seems to be nice at one moment and a little stricter at the other. I wrote Wufei's personality as an all around nice guy but he puts up the tough act for other clan leaders and in front of Duo so that he doesn't come off as weak or that they think he can be easily manipulated.  
  
(2) writing mysterious prophecies is not my forte. Can't you tell? 


	5. chapter 5

Part 5  
  
  
When the Garaus had crashed into the room Duo knew immediately that they were screwed. None of the Dragons could transform without hurting the others. Not that it would help much; the room was too small for a dragon to fight in. That left Duo the only one capable of doing anything. He didn't care about the other Dragons but one of the Garaus was only a few feet from Wufei.  
  
Duo slowly slipped off his shirt. He would need his wings if he took on these things. He couldn't believe he was helping them. There was a chance that they would kill him for simply being what he was. Part of him wanted to walk out the door and let them be slaughtered. Yet, another part of him, a bigger part, wouldn't let him. It insisted that he had to stay and save Wufei. He didn't know why he should save his enemy - even if his enemy had been extremely nice to him.  
  
He had just gotten his shirt off when there was a scream from one of the women. Duo reacted instantly, he lunged for Wufei at the same time the Garau did. Duo pulled back Wufei's chair and brought up a wing to protect them. The Garau slammed into Duo's wing and tried to take a chunk out of it with its teeth.   
  
Duo had never been so happy for his wings. Unlike Dragon wings, a Demon's wings, though looking flimsy and breakable, were almost impenetrable. It would take hours of gnawing for a Garau to even break the skin of his wings.   
  
Duo extended his wing and pushed the Garau of the table. The nearby Dragons ran to the servant doors to get away. The other Garaus blocked their way. The head Garau, growled as it got up from the floor. Duo crouched on top of the table, still protecting Wufei with his wings spread ready to take flight at any moment. The Garau lunged again; Duo grabbed a knife from the table and took flight. The flap of his wings pushed Wufei out of harms way.   
  
The room was silent except for the flap of Duo's wings and the constant growling of the Garaus. Duo wasn't sure what to do. On the ground he was toast without a weapon. That left only magic but he wasn't sure what he could do with the necklace on. He knew it drained magic but would that still allow him to use the magic through his wings? The only way to find out was try it.   
  
Duo sat down on a window ledge, taking in the scene below him. Four of the Garaus guarded the exits, the last one was on top of the table watching, waiting, for him to do something.   
  
'Well,' Duo thought, ' I would hate to disappoint him.'   
  
Duo closed his eyes and concentrated on his magic, letting it flow through his body and letting it gather in his wings. He opened one eye and extended a wing, noting the slight green glow around his wings he closed his eye. He put all of his energy into his wings, the necklace was draining his energy but it didn't have the capacity to drain his completely. If he wasn't careful he might overload the necklace and get his head blown off. Duo shuddered, that would be a gruesome sight.   
  
Duo could feel the energy jumping from wing to wing like it did the last time. He opened his eyes; he imagined the energy turning into five arrows and a bow. A glowing, green bow appeared in front of Duo. Duo imagined the bow shooting an arrow at the Garau on the table and killing it. An arrow appeared inside the bow and turned downwards. All but three of the Dragons below screamed and went underneath the table. Duo laughed at the frightened Dragons. Wufei and the two Dragons who had sat beside him were still standing watching what he was doing. He laughed again, as the bow let loose its arrow and it struck the Garau directly in the heart.  
  
The Garau was hit so hard that it flew backwards and landed on the floor. The arrow disappeared leaving a perfect red hole in the Garau's chest. The Garaus guarding the doors howled in rage and ran towards Duo. They scrabbled at the walls, digging their claws into the stones in their attempt to climb the wall. Duo dispatched another arrow that sliced through a Garaus head. He didn't waist anytime to kill the last three, he was becoming tired with trying to use his power without killing himself.   
  
Once he had killed the last three he glided down from the windowsill. He landed in front of Wufei and folded his wings on his back. Wufei stared at him with a stunned expression. Duo snickered, "If you don't mind Wu, I'm going to go to bed. I'm beat and I think you can get some servants to take care of the carcasses. You might want to get it done as soon as possible; those things reek almost as soon as they're dead. I should know. Okay, well I'm off to bed see you in a few hours." With that he walked out of the room stopping only to pick up his discarded shirt and to slip it on. He walked down the hallway with a jaunt. 'That was priceless,' he thought to himself. Letting the other Nobles know that he was a Demon was completely worth the looks that he got from Wufei, from the entire room for that matter. 'They'll probably think that every Demon can do that. If I'm lucky they'll assume that we could have killed them at any time and chose not to, I certainly did. I can only hope.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wufei stalked down the halls. He had spent the last six hours listening to one person accusing the other. His muscles ached and he had a massive headache.  
  
After Duo had left, he had called in the doctors to check if anyone received any wounds from the incident. Once, the shock had worn off his people... Wufei snarled at the thought, those weak sniveling dragons had pointed fingers at each other blaming one person or another of planning the attack to kill them all. They had totally lost their ability to think logically. Hell, some of them hinted at starting a war over such an 'insult,' as they had put it.   
  
Then they had argued the issue of the demon, most had wanted to kill it but Catalonia came to the rescue well placed comment about the demon saving them. In the end he was left with the care of the demon, Duo would still be his servant but the head of all the dragon clans that had been present at the meeting would respect him.  
  
At the time he did not know what to do to stop their sniveling and whining. Heero, fortunately, solved the problem beautifully. Apparently, the talking had disgusted Heero just as much as it had himself. With just one levin bolt Heero managed to get everyone's attention. He didn't even say a word he just glared them into submission.  
  
Wufei grinned, no one was willing to go against Heero, not unless you wanted to get yourself dead. After that he had been able to gain control and get everyone on his or her way home. He would have liked to discuss who had that kind of power to be able to control animals as stubborn and wild as the Garaus; but other than Heero, Trowa and himself only Lady Catalonia had kept her sanity about her. Well, as much as she had in the first place. She takes too much pleasure in destruction to be considered sane. Wufei laughed, ironically enough, Lady Catalonia's mate happened to be a pacifist, an odd match indeed.  
  
Wufei continued down the hall until he reached the library. Opening the doors, he headed into the room. The library had rows upon rows of books, most of them being magic books or history books. The shelves were made of a wood that seemed almost red when the light touched it. Walking down the rows, Wufei, headed towards the oldest section in the library. He had every magic book ever written in his library. To figure out who ordered the attack; he would first have to find the spell or spells used. As he moved down the rows the distinct smell of old books reached his nose. It was a comforting smell that brought back memories of him spending hours in the library reading its books, when he was younger.   
  
Wufei stopped and stared at the books before him. Scanning the titles, He stopped when he found what he was looking for. The book itself was about ten inches thick, its cover brown from age, slightly tattered from use. 'Spells, Curses, Prophecies, and other Magic's' was just the book he needed. He grabbed a couple of other books that sounded like they were what he needed. Having found what he was looking for Wufei walked out of the library and headed towards his room. He figured that Duo was in there sleeping. He didn't know when he started trusting the demon, but something told him he could. Maybe it was because he had saved his life just hours before, yet he believed it just wasn't that. There was something about the winged creature that beckoned to him. Ever since capturing Duo he had been unable to stop thinking about him. What was worse was the way his body reacted when the longhaired demon was around.  
  
Turning down another hallway, Wufei shook his head. He needed to stop having these thoughts. He could not...should not have feeling in anyway for Duo even if it was only lust.   
  
But who could blame him? The boy was undeniably sexy. Long chestnut hair, violet tinged eyes, and the long lithe body, the boy was a force on his own. Wufei shifted uncomfortably as he walked, he was already half hard just thinking about the creature.   
  
Wufei opened the doors to his room and felt himself get hard at the sight before him. Duo was sprawled on top of the covers of the bed.  
  
And he was completely naked.  
  
Duo's hair had come out of its braid and was tangled about Duo's body and wings. His wings were slightly open covering just enough of Duo's body to cover the essentials. He was beautiful.   
  
Wufei stopped the surge of protectiveness and lust that swept through him at the sight of Duo naked in bed. Despite Duo being in the nude he looked younger than he actually was. With his mouth open, with his hair in his face Duo looked like an innocent child. Shutting the doors, he walked over to the bed and stifled the urge to climb into bed with Duo. Not that they would get much sleep with what he had in mind. Slowly, as to not disturb the sleeping boy, Wufei pulled the white covers up to Duo's shoulders.   
  
Walking to the table, Wufei set his books down and grabbed a chair. Crossing his legs and putting on his glasses, Wufei opened the first book and began to read.  
  
Not long after he had begun, Wufei found himself staring at Duo, watching him sleep. He shook himself out of his thoughts and turned back to his book. Several minutes later, Wufei was once again staring at Duo. Growling, he turned his chair until his back faced the bed. That way the beautiful boy would not distract him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Several hours later, Wufei's patience ended. The book had only small spells and curses in it. None of which even hinted at being able to control animals. As he was about to set the book aside the pages in the book turned and stopped on one of the prophecies. Surprised, Wufei sat down and picked up the book.   
  
  
The Chosen (1)  
  
When the winged humans have nearly disappeared the chosen will appear.   
Neither demon nor dragon powers will be, in many ways, more powerful than both worlds.   
Life being nothing but pain and despair, the chosen must find balance before the darkness that waits on the horizon comes.  
  
'The Chosen one,' thought Wufei. So far, everything in the book had pertained to dragons, not surprising since a dragon wrote the book. But to have a demon prophecy in it was odd.   
  
A rustling sound broke him out of his thoughts. Wufei turned around just in time to see Duo sit up and look blearily at his surroundings. Wufei almost laughed out loud when Duo, realizing he wasn't alone in the room, clutched the sheets to his chest and blushed.   
  
With his hair loose and flowing around him, Duo was a sight to behold and Wufei was glad he hadn't left when he realized the boy was nude.  
  
"You were the one that covered me with the blankets, weren't you?" Asked Duo.  
  
Wufei hid a knowing smirk and nodded an affirmative to the blushing boy.  
  
Blushing harder, Duo offered an explanation for his actions.  
  
"I was hot, and tired. The clothes were dirty from the battle and I didn't want the bed to get dirty so I took them off," Duo explained.  
  
Smiling, Wufei put the boy at ease. "I understand. The pile of clothes I gave you this morning is all yours, so you can change into a new outfit. Soon I hope to have something for your clothes to go in so that they will not get dirty lying on the ground."  
  
Duo nodded and looked about the room searching for the pile of clothes. He found them on the far wall, behind Wufei. Wufei, noticing Duo's silent question of privacy when he looked at him and then glanced at the pile of clothes, got up and walked to the door.  
  
"When you're done changing tell me. I'll be waiting right outside the door."   
  
Duo nodded, wrapping a large white sheet around his body before shuffling to the pile of clothes up against the wall.  
  
Shutting the door, Wufei let out a sigh and leaned up against the wall. A part of him was glad that Duo had asked for privacy while another part was disappointed in not getting to watch the boy get dressed.  
  
Wufei mentally groaned at the images in his head. Images of a beautiful, lithe body moving under his, of violet tinged eyes filled with passion as he thrusted into the boy's body.  
  
Shaking his head to rid himself of the intoxicating images, Wufei crossed his arms and silently waited for the winged boy to finish getting dressed.  
  
  
TBC....  
  
(1) I couldn't think of a title that wasn't cheesy but this one isn't as bad as the original title I thought of. Which was The Great Demon. ::winces:: God, I still can't believe I thought that up. 


	6. chapter 6

Notes: stupid ff.net, i've tryed to reload this chapter for several days now since it never completely uploaded the first time.  
  
part 6  
  
  
Duo gave a sigh of relief as the door shut with a quiet click. He had forgotten that he was in Wufei's room when he had decided to strip out of his clothes hours before. Letting the sheets fall to the ground, Duo rummaged through the massive pile of clothes, searching for something to wear. After a few minutes of searching he finally found a comfortable looking pair of black pants and a long sleeved black shirt.   
  
Throwing the clothes on the bed, Duo looked around the room in search of a brush and a hair tie. He found the brush lying on top of a desk and some hair ties in the drawer. Duo plopped down on to the bed and pulled his long hair over his shoulder so that he could brush it. Duo slowly ran the brush through his hair, gently removing all the knots and tangles from his hair. Once he was done he deftly braided his hair and tied it with the hair tie he had found.   
  
With his hair done and out of the way, Duo pulled on the pants which were a little bit too large for his small frame but they were comfortable so he didn't mind how low they were on his hips. The sleeves to the shirt almost came passed his hands and the neckline was so wide that it kept slipping of his shoulder. Duo glanced in the mirror; satisfied with his appearance he gathered the sheets on the floor and put them back on the bed.  
  
He didn't know what to do about Wufei just two days ago he would have claimed a person insane if they told him he would actually be helping a dragon. In the short two days that he had known Wufei he had gone from wanting to hurt him to instinctively protecting him when he was in danger. It didn't make sense, but the thought of someone hurting Wufei made his chest hurt. He didn't know what this strange feeling was but he didn't like it at all. The dragons were his enemies he should know better than to help them. A little voice in his head told him that maybe not all dragons were bad.   
Duo shook his head in confusion; he would have to address the problem at a later date. The problem he had foremost on his mind was who had attacked the dragons. Normally, he wouldn't care but he had heard whispers that the 'old ones' were trying to wipe out the younger dragons. What he had heard at the meeting had only solidified his beliefs that the 'old ones' had been behind the attack. He was also certain that the 'old ones' had been behind the mass killing of those he had loved.  
  
Duo walked over to the door and pulled it open Wufei came stumbling in and he let out a suppressed chuckle. Obviously Wufei had been leaning up against the door. With a cry of alarm Wufei fell backwards but managed to catch his footing before he fell to the ground. He glared at the laughing boy beside him who still held the door open with one hand while the other tried to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He was only able to keep the glare for a few moments before the humor of the situation got to him and a reluctant smile graced his face.  
  
Gesturing for the door to be closed Wufei sat down in a chair hoping for Duo to do the same. Once the door was closed Duo walked the chair across from Wufei and sat down. Wufei briefly told him what had happened after he had left the dragons and what Wufei had been doing while he had been sleeping.  
  
Wufei handed him a book and asked him read some prophecy when there was a knock at the door. Wufei rose and opened the door, a guard dressed in light armor walked in. The guard spoke briefly to Wufei before handing him an envelope. Bowing, the guard took his leave. Wufei walked back to where he had been sitting and sat down as he began to open the letter.  
  
  
  
As Wufei opened the letter he gestured for Duo to read the prophecy he had came across. Instead of a letter, as he had expected, inside the envelope was an invitation to a party. An invitation he couldn't say no to no matter how much he wanted to. The Duchess of Kimiko was a brilliant woman. However, her interests in magic and science led her to find many ways to create different kinds of powders and scents that would stimulate the mind or whatever else she chose.   
  
Despite her intelligence Kimiko loved to experience pleasure of any kind. Usually resulting in her notorious parties where the partiers reveled in the drunken stat of passion and pleasure whether it is of the body or the mind. Normally he would decline and Kimiko would not be insulted. However, this time she specifically asked to see him and for him to bring 'a servant.' Either news spread fast, for Kimiko certainly had not been at the meeting, or she had already planned this party before hand. The latter seemed more likely; putting together a party in five hours was impossible even for her.   
  
Who knew what could happen at the party. Whatever pleasure drug she cooked up this time, could be in the drink or in the food. No matter what he did he couldn't decline because she had too much influential power among the dragon nobles. That and no one wanted to be on her bad side.  
  
I looked up at Duo and found him totally engrossed in the book I had handed him. I watched him as he finished reading the prophecy and looked at me with confused violet eyes.   
  
"What is this suppose to mean?" Duo asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I thought that maybe you would know something more about it than I do." He replied.  
  
Duo looked down at the book in his hands before speaking in a soft voice.  
  
"As a kid I spent so much time on the run from hunting parties, other than the few years I spent with the kids at the church I grew up alone. So there wasn't really any opportunity to learn about my culture."  
  
The silence after his statement seemed to fill the air, He didn't know what he was suppose to say and he knew there was nothing he could say to make everything better.  
  
Silently Wufei handed the invitation to Duo, in hopes of changing the subject. Looking at the paper questioningly Duo read the paper and raised an eyebrow in question.  
  
"Tomorrow night, we will have to go to Lady Kimiko's estate to attend her party. It will be much different from the meeting you attended as my slave. I will have the servants outfit you in something for the party. Until then we will have to go over what dangers there may be because of you being a demon and how other dragons will react. Also, you will not be there as my slave but as an companion."  
  
As Wufei said this, Duo's face changed from questioning to disbelieving. Before Duo could open his mouth Wufei continued.  
  
"I have decided this, for several reasons. First, some of the guests there will have been at the meeting and for saving everybody you deserve to be able to go without a slave's restriction. Also, Lady Kimiko doesn't approve of treating slaves and servants poorly and the last thing anybody wants to do is anger Lady Kimiko."  
  
Duo stayed silent for a moment, contemplating what Wufei had said. His bangs had fallen into his eyes, hiding his eyes except for the occasional violet that peeked put from behind the screen of hair. Wufei watched as Duo brushed the bangs out of his eyes and gave him a wide grin, eyes flashing cheerily.  
  
"I guess we have some work to do, I have no clue how I am suppose to act at some big party and we only have day to work on it."  
  
  
TBC  
I know this took a long time to get out but I have been swamped with work. The only time I get to work on this is when I have a day off. Part 7 is in progress as to when it will come out I do not know. But I did work this part in such a way that the next part will have a lemon in it.   
  
Stephanie Maxwell  
  
feedback please, I do find more time to work on my fics when I get feedback 


	7. chapter 7

lemon as promised, for those who don't like lemons when you get to that part just scroll down, nothing important happens 'til the last line ^_^  
  
Part 7  
  
  
Duo walked down the long hallway, trailing slightly behind Wufei. Surprisingly enough, dragons didn't fly to each other's homes. They traveled through doorways instead. In every dragon household one doorway has a traveling spell keyed to it. The spell has the location of every noble's and lady's home placed in it. However dragons can't just tell the door where they want to go, that would mean that their enemies could get through too. To travel through the doorway they had to have the spell that tells the location of the place they would like to go. This spell appears in the invitation to a noble's home, allowing him or her to travel to the event safely and quickly. It didn't feel like traveling, though, you just walk through the doorway and end up in the dragon's home. The traveling happened instantaneous, no shocks, disorientation, wild colors or any of the other things that Duo expected to happen when he passed through the door way   
  
Only moments away from reaching the ballroom where the party was in full swing, Duo trailed slightly behind Wufei as they followed the servant to the party. The clothes they wore shimmered as the light caressed them, changing colors as they moved from light to shadows and back again. Duo's own clothing looked tight on him but felt loose on his skin, allowing him to move freely. The pants, made of black leather, felt like silk against his skin, clinging to his hips with a plunging belt line that followed the hairs below his belly button before stopping mere inches above his groin. The red silk poet's shirt he wore dipped in a similar fashion laying bare his chest for all to see, the few inches of fabric that actually concealed his flesh laced up the front. The style of the shirts usually had the lacing in the back but the head-sewing servant pointed out the difficulties he would have getting the shirt on and off with his huge wings in the way. Also, in consideration of Duo's wings, the back of the shirt laced up underneath his wings, giving him a comfortable fit and he could leave enough room that he could easily fly while wearing the shirt without tearing it.  
  
Duo stopped his musings over his own clothes and glanced at Wufei. Wearing a tight white leather vest with a low V-neck that showed off the muscles of his chest and matching pants that clung to his hips, Wufei looked irresistible, especially with his hair down, slightly brushing his shoulders as he walked; the silken strands reveled in their newfound freedom. Since he had first saw the dragon back in his room Duo's mind had been filled with the most erotic thoughts.  
  
He had never felt this way before. He knew that a big part of it was lust but male-male relationships were accepted among his people. However, he didn't just lust after a male, he lusted after a dragon, the one who had captured him in the first place. Duo tried to shake off his thoughts but every time he managed to curb his desire he ended up looking at Wufei and it would start all over again.   
  
Duo managed to finally pull his thoughts away from a naked Wufei when the servant they had followed stopped at a pair of huge wooden double doors and touched them with one gloved finger, causing the doors to slowly swing open, causing Duo to gasp in amazement at what he saw.  
  
  
  
  
  
Wufei tried to keep his thoughts away from the sexy body behind him, but his mind continued to provide him with images of Duo chained to his bed, spreading his legs wide, begging to be taken. Wufei closed his eyes and tried to will away the burning in his groin, luckily the servant they had followed stopped at a pair of wooden doors and opened them with a quiet efficiency. He heard Duo gasp in amazement, he had to admit, the decorations inside the room out did any of Lady Kimiko's previous parties.   
  
The door had revealed a large room that looked only large enough for a hundred of people or so but seemed to stretch for miles. Soft green grass covered the floor, the tables scattered about the room for guests to eat and rest were miniature trees with leaves that looked like they would give away if a plate sat upon them; yet they easily held up large platters filled with delicate treats to tease the palate. Large willow trees formed doorways on the edges of the room where guests entered and exited from, lost in their own worlds. A view of the night sky in all its splendidness with shooting stars speeding across the view made the ceiling. Floating several feet above the guests, gorgeous stars of light, alternating from one color to another every several seconds, emanated enough light to illuminate the entire room like day. These sparkling stars also moved about the room raining small amounts of glitter and sparks that made the sky all the more beautiful but disappeared as soon as they touched someone or fell to the ground.   
  
Grasping the amazed demon with one arm, Wufei gently led Duo into the room, allowing him to take in the all the sights. They passed many dragons already drunk and enjoying themselves, others danced to the music in a large pavilion made of trees and flowers that couldn't exist in the real world. Wearing dresses draped in veils of silk, the women, danced, twirling their skirts, making the veils raise and show off the women's legs. The men wore silk, velvet, anything bright and expensive.   
  
Wufei brought them over to a table on the edges of the room where he could see anybody who approached them. He did not want to end up like the drunken fools around him or under the influence of one of Lady Kimiko's powders or potions.   
  
Wufei pulled a seat back for Duo to sit in and smiled, as he had to physically sit Duo into the seat. Duo's large eyes grew larger as he looked around at all the wonderful things, even more wonderful, Wufei thought to himself, when he has not seen many things done with magic. Sitting beside Duo, Wufei gently tapped on Duo's shoulder and called his name to rip Duo's attention from the scenery. Duo turned to him, with amazed eyes.  
  
"Is this how all the parties are?" asked Duo.  
  
Wufei smiled, resisting the urge to push a few lone strands behind Duo's ear.  
  
"No, only Lady Kimiko uses magic to transform the surroundings, not very many dragons has the power to do such things and those who do not like to throw parties."  
  
"Oh, do you have enough power?"  
  
Wufei smiled. "Yes, if I wanted to I could do something similar but I would have never come up with something like this. This is amazing even for Lady Kimiko, she has out done herself this time."  
  
Out of the nearby trees several animals appeared and came over to their table. A small fox and a rabbit jumped into Duo's lap, where the delighted boy proceeded to pet them. A baby Firebird (1) flew over to Wufei requesting permission to land before landing on his hand. Wufei studied the bird in fascination. The bird's features alternated from her bird form to her human and back again, while her wings and tail moved and flickered like flames Wufei's hands were not burnt but pleasantly warmed as the firebird sung her lullaby. At first Wufei believe they would fall asleep from the bird's powerful magic, surprisingly he did not feel the least bit tired.  
  
Glancing over at Duo he smiled to himself as Duo scratched the two animals in his lap in all the right places while watching the firebird with large eyes that changed in shades of violet as the flames from the firebird moved in a slow rhythm, in time with her lullaby.  
  
Wufei, absorbed in the beautiful firebird, did not see the tall beautiful woman walk up to their table.  
  
"Lord Chang how glad to see you and I see you brought the brave demon that saved many of our people at the meeting."  
  
Startled, Wufei looked up and took in the featured of the infamous Lady Kimiko. She reminded him of an elf, her face frail and very feminine looking with sharp cheekbones and a slightly pointed chin, and her arms were long, tapering off with long elegant fingers. Waist length, pitch-black hair crowned her head, streaks of purple and blues highlighting it, making her hair look less like a dark void and more like the hair of a beautiful woman. The red dress she wore matched her red wine colored eyes, showing enough bosom for others to consider her daring but not enough for them to consider her 'loose.' Despite her powders and potions, she made them to make others happy not to mess with their minds and bodies. Deep down, Wufei believed she did not like what the Old Ones might have planned and that she might plan to use the potions and powders she created to take care of them without hurting them.  
  
Transferring the Firebird to his shoulder, Wufei stood up, taking Lady Kimiko's offered hand before bowing and kissing her hand lightly out of politeness.  
  
  
  
Duo laughed softly as the two animals on his lap butted his hand for attention. Both babies radiated cuteness and their fur felt like the softest clouds in the high skies. He liked touching the animals at leisure, the ones he had seen before would flee out of fear or he had eaten them for food. As Duo slowly petted the baby fox and rabbit he lost his heart to them. He hoped that Lady Kimiko would allow him to keep them; he really didn't want to let them go. He thought of asking Kimiko and maybe even asking if Wufei could keep the bird that held his fascination. Out of nowhere the most beautiful woman he had ever seen came up to their table and offered her hand to Wufei.  
  
"Lord Chang how glad to see you and I see you brought the brave demon that saved many of our people at the meeting."  
  
  
This is Lady Kimiko? He didn't know what he had expected but this gorgeous, smiling creature certainly wasn't it. Duo could do nothing but stare as Wufei rose from his chair and kissed the top of Kimiko's hand, causing Duo's heart to clench in pain. Certainly, Wufei found her attractive. Her beauty out shown every female he had seen before but she didn't do anything for him, but then females in general don't do anything for him. However, Wufei needed heirs and Kimiko looked perfect for him, blessed with dark looks that sparked the jealousy of the Gods, they would have beautiful children.   
  
Wufei stood up and Lady Kimiko turned to him before smiling and offering her hand.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Lord Duo, I hope you enjoy the party I put my imagination to the test to make these surroundings just for you. I figured something more natural would suit for your first party instead of something wild. Oh, and yes you may keep the animals, these are the only ones I made, think of them as a thank you gift from me to you for saving dragons lives the other day."  
  
Duo gawked; how could she have known something he had only thought about a few minutes ago. Soon his wits returned to him and he transferred the two lovable creatures on his lap to the table and took Kimiko's offered hand mimicking Wufei's actions and setting aside his mixed feeling about her and Wufei.  
  
"I thank you, my Lady, for the wonderful presents and for the lengths you have gone for me, you didn't have to." replied Duo.  
  
"Oh, but I wanted to and if you will excuse me, I must see to our other guests. If you too ever want any privacy simply walk through one of the willow tree made doorways and they will take you to a room where you two may rest or talk without the rest of my quests disturbing you." Kimiko said as she turned away.  
  
Beside Duo, Wufei spoke up grabbing her attention before she moved to go.  
  
"I have one question, Lady Kimiko, you are known for putting aphrodisiacs and other whatnots in the food and drink. Is it safe for Duo and I to eat without worrying about waking up naked in somebody else's arms?"  
  
Kimiko smiled, looking at Duo instead of Wufei as she replied.   
  
"No, I haven't tampered with the food or refreshments, what happens tonight is merely fate's own doing, not my own match making."   
  
Turning she walked away, disappearing into the throng of dancing dragons.  
  
Duo turned to Wufei and raised a quizzical eye as he sat down, replacing the animals back on his lap. Wufei simply shook his head.  
  
Duo reevaluated his assumptions about Kimiko and Wufei, as he continued petting his new pets. Wufei, for some reason, did not like Kimiko all that much and she seemed to have no affections for Wufei. The pain around Duo's heart eased but he didn't bother to think why.  
  
"Are you hungry? I can go get us some food, you should be safe over here, so far nobody has come up to you so you should be safe for a few minutes." Asked Wufei.  
  
Startled out of his thoughts, Duo smiled up at Wufei before answering.  
  
" I am a little hungry, if there's any vegetables and some meat bring some so I can feed my two new pets, please."   
  
Wufei graced him with a small smile, turned and disappeared into the crowd, leaving Duo to love up on his new pets.  
  
  
  
Wufei weaved his way around the oblivious dancers. Lady Kimiko said she had not messed with the food and she had not been lying but the other guests, dancing in mindless circles and bumping into something, obviously had something done to them. Confused, Wufei continued to ponder the question as he grabbed a large plate and grabbed a little bit of everything for Duo to eat. He did not know what the winged boy liked but whatever Duo did not like the animals would eat.  
  
Once he had filled the plate to its capacity, Wufei made his way back to Duo. Setting the plate down on the table he handed Duo a fork and told him the names of the different types of food.  
  
They chatted as they ate, Duo occasionally feeding a little tidbit to his new friends, and Wufei fed some berries to the firebird. As their meal continued, Wufei noticed one of the stars float above them, still producing its glitter and sparks, gently raining down on them colored glitter that disappeared on their clothes and food.   
  
As the food dwindled, Wufei noticed that everything was moving faster. His surroundings grew hazy and blurry, filled with magnificent, yet dull colors. The only clear object he could see was Duo. Beautiful Duo. Duo's eyes shined brightly and some how he looked a hundred times more beautiful than he did before. He wanted to touch him, kiss him, and taste him. He wanted to show Duo everything he could about the pleasures between two people. Feeling slightly dizzy, Wufei stood up and pulled Duo with him, gently leading Duo to the middle of the dance floor before pulling Duo up against his body and wrapping his arms around Duo's waist.  
  
  
  
Duo couldn't believe the beauty around him. The food tasted delicious and the colorful star thing above him continuously showered him in glitter that left him feeling warm until the instant it disappears. Gradually, his surroundings grew more colorful, hazy, and undistinguishable. All except for Wufei, Wufei grew more beautiful by the minute, dark hair shining in the lights, dark exotic eyes that seem to see inside of him, feeding his desire for the dragon.   
  
Surprised when Wufei suddenly stood up and pulled him onto the dance floor, wrapping his strong arms around his waist and started dancing with him, Duo didn't think of why Wufei acted this way. The strong warm embrace that held him as they gyrated on the dance floor had his every thought. The music enslaved Duo as he swung his hips in time to the music and pressed his hips into Wufei's. Wufei spun him around and came up between Duo's wings, rubbing his arousal against Duo's bottom, slowly stroking the sensitive area between Duo's wings with one hand while the other traced a path from Duo's nipple down to his stomach.  
  
Duo moaned in Wufei's grasp, the room spun, moving fast; the people around them were only a blur and undistinguishable noises. Duo's entire senses focused completely on Wufei and what he was doing with his hands. Duo moaned again as Wufei nuzzled the side of his neck and nipped at small areas of skin before licking it with his teeth.  
  
The beat of the song grew faster, Wufei spun him again, and he faced Wufei, hips pressing into hips. Duo gasped as Wufei's hard arousal touched his, creating delicious friction. Duo felt his knees growing limp. He heard a low growl come from Wufei before he felt hot lips on his, devouring him. Duo opened his mouth allowing entrance to Wufei's searching tongue, as he felt himself being lifted up and carried away from the dance floor. Duo couldn't think; his desire to feel Wufei deep inside of him dispersed all rational thought.  
  
  
  
Wufei's mind focused completely on Duo, the way he felt, the way he smelled, the way he tasted. He could not get enough of Duo. Wufei brushed his arousal against Duo's wringing a moan out of both of them, as Wufei's mind spiraled further into the drug and passion filled haze in his mind. All he could feel was Duo and what Duo's touch did to his body and mind. Before he consciously decided on doing it, Wufei picked Duo up and walked off the dance floor, heading towards the willow trees, all the while, kissing Duo with all the passion he had kept inside the last few days. As he carried Duo through the willow trees, Wufei could feel Duo's wings wrapped around him, forcing him to hold Duo closer. Soon they were in a room filled with gigantic violet pillows that lined the walls of the room. Wufei gently placed Duo upon them, giving him a chance to unwrap his wings from Wufei.  
  
Wufei stared down at the beautiful body below him; his mind barely able to process the scene before him, with his clothes slightly undone, lips red and swollen from Wufei's kisses, and hair slightly messed up, Duo looked like every man's wet dream.  
  
Kneeling, Wufei, took Duo's mouth in a passion filled kiss, pressing his tongue into Duo's mouth, tasting him as he unlaced the front of Duo's shirt and began to pull it off. He felt Duo's hands on his own body, tugging at his clothes, pulling of his gloves, pulling him closer, anything to make things move faster.   
  
As if in a dream Wufei found himself pressing bare skin against bare skin, feeling Duo's pale chest against his, pressing his hips further against Duo's hips, eliciting a moan from the boys throat before capturing his lips once again.   
  
Wufei explored Duo's body with his hands and lips, caring only about what made him feel good and what made Duo feel good. Soon the braided demon begged and pleaded to be taken. Wufei, having found a nearby jar of scented oil, deftly inserted one finger in Duo's entrance; slowly stroking him from the inside while his other hand circled Duo's need and pumped it slowly. Duo grabbed him by the head and pulled him down for a tongue-tangling kiss that pushed him over the hazy edge in his mind. Without warning he positioned himself at Duo's entrance and swiftly eased himself all the way in, he moaned in pleasure. Wufei slowly started thrusting into Duo, he could hear Duo moaning, encouraging him to go faster. Wufei picked up the pace, the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the air. His entire world zeroed in on the feelings being inside of Duo wrought in him, slamming into those silky walls felt like heaven and he never wanted to leave again.  
  
Beneath him, Duo moaned and panted. Every thrust stroked him in places he never knew he had, feeding the fire growing in the pit of hit stomach.  
  
Wufei, could feel himself getting close, stopping, he quickly pulled himself out of Duo before flipping him onto his knees and entering in one hard thrust, causing Duo to moan loudly and push back on Wufei's arousal. Wufei slammed into the tight sheath, hitting that spot deep inside of Duo with every thrust. Duo's wings spread out beside them, twitching with each thrust. Wufei grasped Duo's neglected arousal and stroked it in time with his thrusts, quickly bringing the boy to completion. With a cry and an arch of his back, Duo came all over the pillow beneath them, his muscles clamping on Wufei's shaft, quickly bringing him to climax, with one more thrust Wufei screamed and came deep inside Duo. He slowly pulled out of Duo, subconsciously noticing that the room no longer looked like it was spinning, before pulling the nearly unconscious Duo into his arms so that they both may sleep.  
  
Neither one noticed Duo's white glowing wings which slowly faded away leaving the tip of his wings gray.  
  
  
End of chapter  
  
  
(1)A firebird is different from a phoenix. It's flames do not burn though are very warm. Also she can change from a bird to female. It is said that looking upon her without her permission can give you bad luck and her bird song can put anybody to sleep, obviously I changed things a bit, and for the record she can be in bird form but make her face humanoid. It's part of Russian folklore  
  
Eh, well I did a lemon. I was going for the drug-type haze sex but I couldn't do it, besides it was only a type of aphrodisiac of sorts.  
  
Sorry it took so long but with school and all I have to wait for a day off during the week to work on this. I do have the beginning of ch, 8 thought up and as soon as I decide whether to get into the assassins in this chapter or not…  
  
Well, tell me how I did at my second attempt at a lemon, the first one I did in one of my other fics didn't get such a good review…but it was my first so yeah…   
Stephanie MaxwellStepho61@aol.com 


	8. chapter 8

Part 8  
  
...Are they alright...  
  
...Don't worry... Aphrodisiac...lasts for 24 hours...only works on those who truly want it to happen...  
  
...do you think they'll be suspicious...  
  
...of course... too busy screwing...to care...  
  
  
Moaning softly, Duo climbed out of his dreams of dark eyes and opened his eyes to the glaring light shining in the room. His body ached; he hurt in places he didn't know existed; like the pain radiating from his bottom. He sighed softly as he closed his eyes and snuggled closer to the body beside him; one wing acting similar to an extra arm, wrapping around the hard body.  
  
Suddenly Duo's eyes flew open as images of last night's activities came unbidden to his mind; Duo scrambled out of the bed in a flurry of limbs, wings and unbound hair; the sheets and blankets wrapped about his limbs as if they were trying to keep him in the warm bed, one wing flapping about uselessly while the other one was folded and pinned against his body by the sheets. After several seconds of struggling, Duo finally got free, falling off the bed and stumbling a few feet across the floor before righting himself and rushing to the nearest wall, leaning up against the nearby wall, arms spread, and legs ready to run.  
  
On the bed, Wufei slept peacefully; a sheet wrapped around his nude form. Duo looked away from the sight, he did not understand the feelings the sight invoked in him. Before last night he had been attracted to the dragon, interested in the feelings he felt around him. Now just gazing upon Wufei's caramel skin made his body feel lie, a warm pressure build up between his legs, and all he could think about was how good it felt to have Wufei on top of him, pinning him to the ground, thrusting into him over and over. His body felt like it would burn up if it didn't get what it wanted, and it wanted Wufei.   
  
'Wait...what am I thinking... '  
  
'What have I done...'  
  
I've slept with the enemy...When I first got here, I actually tried to kill him and within a span of a few days I've gone from hating him, to saving him and other dragons, befriending him, and then SLEEPING with him.'  
  
Duo grabbed his head with his hands, moaning as he slid to the ground, He leaned up against the desk next to him. He pulled his knees up to his chest and rocked slowly as his thoughts ran rampant.  
  
'My people are being slaughtered daily and I'm in here doing nothing, except helping a dragon find out who wants to kill HIS people.'  
  
/He said he would help you to stop the slaughtering./ a lone voice spoke up.  
  
'But he hasn't done anything, except screw me into some pillows. I promised to avenge their souls...'  
  
' I promised them and myself that the killing would stop and those responsible would die...'  
  
The voice was silent.  
  
Duo sobbed into his knees, his hair covering him like a thin shroud. Duo unfurled his large wings and wrapped them around his body, creating a dark cocoon of solitude and protection.  
  
'I betrayed them, sleeping with Wufei and still my traitorous body wants him. I want him to touch me, even now my lust for him runs through my body, urging me to go to him. I'm not suppose to want my enemy.'  
  
'I'm not suppose like my enemy...'  
  
'I'm not suppose to sleep with my enemy...'  
  
'I'm not suppose to love my enemy...'  
  
  
  
  
Wufei woke up slowly, his body felt wonderful. With a slow grin, he remembered why his body felt so great. Stretching, Wufei moved an arm to the left of the bed, searching for the warm body he expected to be there and felt nothing.   
  
Sitting up, he noted that he was back in his room.  
  
'Has to be Kimiko's doing, not that I mind, less work for me. Now, where is Duo.'  
  
Looking around, Wufei found his lost lover sitting on the floor making a peak out of his wings. The bone at the tip of Duo's two wings was interlocked together creating an odd mountain of black membrane surrounding Duo; there was even a little whitish-gray peak at the top.  
  
'That's odd, I don't recall Duo having any color but black on his wings.'  
  
On the floor a trail of sheets and blankets led to Duo. Wufei grinned at the sight; if all the sheets were on the bed and the floor then only Duo's wings covered Duo's naked form.  
  
Wufei felt his arousal grow at the thought of Duo being just as naked as he was underneath those beautiful wings. His body demanded that he have another round, or several with the winged demon. Normally, just the site of something of Duo wouldn't turn him on this much, but he chalked it up to whatever drug Kimiko has used on them, the drug would probably last a few more hours or until they had burned it out of their system. He knew under normal circumstances he would have been furious at Kimiko for manipulating him in such a way, but he had to consider the benefits of her meddling.  
  
After a week of lusting after the braided demon, he had gotten Duo, even if it was not intentional, in his bed. A place he fully intended to keep Duo in. Anybody else he tumbled would be compared to last night; He was ruined on anybody else. All he wanted was Duo.   
  
Climbing out of bed, Wufei walked closer to Duo, frowning at the faint sobbing he heard. Bending down on one knee, Wufei gently touched the wings and softly called Duo's name. The wings trembled underneath his touch and a soft moan reached his ears. Duo wanted him as much as he wanted Duo.  
  
Slowly, so as not to hurt the wings or startle Duo, Wufei pulled the wings apart while trying to coax his beautiful lover out. Eventually, he pulled them far enough apart to see large red rimmed violet eyes looking at him from atop two knees.  
  
"Duo, tell me what it is that is bothering you. Please, don't hide from me."  
  
In a rush of movement, two black wings hit him causing him to lose his precarious balance, sending him to land on his butt. Duo stood, wings spread making the slender body appear lager and dominating, his naked body on full display, and his hard arousal standing proudly from his body  
  
He was beautiful in his anger, chestnut hair clinging to various areas of his body, large black, glossy wings contrasting the pale smooth skin of the body they were attached to. Eyes flashing, muscles clenched in anger, Duo's beauty shone as bright as his anger. Wufei gritted his teeth as a wave of lust went through him, stronger than the others. No doubt they would continue to get stronger the longer he went without satisfying his need.  
  
"You want to know what's bothering me?" Duo asked in a hard voice. "Last night I slept with the enemy and in doing so, betrayed my people, who at this very moment are being hunted down and killed by your people."   
  
Wufei mentally winced at the harsh words. He had hoped that Duo would have felt at least something for him. He knew that a relationship between them would be rough, but he had thought that if they both felt the same way then maybe they could have made a difference. Wufei hardened his heart; it was wishful thinking, as if a demon could ever love a dragon. Even if he hadn't done like the rest of his species did, he was still on of them. How foolish of him to let himself love.  
  
Within seconds, Duo's anger faded, his wings sagged to the floor, his shoulders shook and his voice cracked.   
  
"I hate myself for having slept with you. I can't help my people now, you did something to me, I know you did. Even now all my body wants is to crawl into bed with you, even a part of my mind wants it"  
  
A small hope grew in Wufei's heart, maybe Duo did care and he only hated the feelings the drugs were making his body feel.  
  
Standing up slowly, Wufei approached the shaken boy, slowly wrapping his arms around Duo and bringing his hanging head to fit in the spot beneath his chin. Within moments Duo wrapped his arms around him and began crying in earnest, his large wings surrounding them, cocooning them in their own little world.  
  
Wufei stood silently as Duo sobbed in his arms, gently stroking Duo's braid. There was nothing he could say to make it all right; Duo needed reassurance that he couldn't give, he didn't know what was going to happen next. He only knew that whatever happened he would try to keep the boy in his arms happy and by his side. He didn't know how his feelings developed so fast, it felt like it was only yesterday that he decided on making Duo his slave. Mentally snorting on how well that plan turned out, Wufei tried to stop his thoughts as his body started reacting to the physical proximity of Duo, a very naked Duo. Who did not need to be accosted by his lust in the current state he was in.   
  
Wufei steeled himself, refusing to give in to his growing lust, even as Duo's body pressed up against his. Wufei realized that Duo was no longer crying when he felt long fingers ghosting down his chest, his muscles clenched as the fingers circled his belly button before teasing his hard arousal.  
  
Wufei groaned as he slowly shifted his hands from Duo's waist down to his ass. He wrought a moan out of Duo as he caressed the two soft cheeks with his hands before cupping them and pulling Duo's hips up to his and grinding their erections together.  
  
Arching his back in pleasure Duo moaned as their bodies pressed tightly together, he wrapped his arms around Wufei's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. Tongues moved wildly together, plunging into each other's mouths in an erotic dance. Wufei lifted Duo up and took the two steps to the desk before setting Duo upon it.   
  
Gasping and moaning, Duo spread his legs for more as Wufei grasped and stroked him. Duo thrusted into the tight hand that gripped him, digging his fingers into Wufei's arms, pulling him closer, silently begging for more. He felt Wufei's breath against his ear, sending another wave of lust through his body.  
  
Wufei knelt between Duo's legs, softly brushing Duo's thighs with his hands before tightly gripping the base of Duo's cock, the other cupping his balls. Leaning forwards Wufei teasingly licked the tip of Duo's arousal, causing the boy to moan louder, wings twitching. Swirling his tongue around the head, Wufei slowly wrapped his mouth around Duo, taking in a little at a time while watching the expressions of pleasure on Duo's face as his hands grasped the edge of the desk.   
  
Deciding to stop his teasing, Wufei took all of Duo into his mouth, clenching his throat muscles receiving a cry of pleasure for his trouble. Duo thrashed wildly as he felt himself getting closer to the edge, he brought his hands to Wufei's head, thrusting wildly into the hot mouth  
  
Just as Duo was about to reach his release, Wufei stopped, bringing his hands to Duo's hips stopping his movements. Duo whimpered in protest as Wufei stopped sucking him. Wufei position himself between Duo's spread legs, pressing his own need into Duo's causing the demon to fall back on his back and spread his legs even wider in invitation.  
  
"What do you want?" Wufei asked in a voice full of desire, stroking Duo hard with each word.  
  
"Oh God...take me... I want to feel you inside of me again..please.."  
  
Wufei kissed Duo on the lips before flipping Duo over and spreading his legs wide. Caressing Duo's thighs with one hand while he slowly kissed down Duo's back, he rubbed his need between Duo's cheeks, while one hand fumbled in the desk's drawers for the lotion he knew was in there.   
  
Finding what he needed, Wufei spread the lotion onto his fingers before inserting one into Duo. Duo thrust back onto the finger inside him, wishing it was something bigger and longer, he couldn't think, all he could do was feel and the burning need inside of him urged him on, making him crave every sensation Wufei wrought on his body. Moments later he felt another finger slip inside of him, searching for something. He screamed in ecstasy as one of the fingers hit that spot deep inside of him causing sparks to spread through out his body and his vision blurred.  
  
Grinning in satisfaction as he found the spot he was looking for, Wufei spread the lotion onto himself, before positioning himself at Duo's entrance. Wufei slowly pressed himself into Duo's tight heat.   
  
Panting, Duo pushed himself back on to Wufei; he loved the feeling of Wufei inside of him. It felt so good. Wufei thrust shallowly into him, making him cry out for more.  
  
Wufei's control broke as Duo grasped the edge of the desk and begged to be fucked. Grasping onto Duo's hips, Wufei pulled all the way out except for the tip and thrust hard into Duo.   
  
Duo gasped and pushed back onto Wufei, this was what his body wanted. "Please, faster..." Wufei growled deep in his throat and gave Duo what he asked for. Driving into Duo.  
  
Duo moaned as Wufei gave it to him harder, causing his erection to press up against the desk. Wufei was pounding into him now, each thrust hitting that spot deep inside of him that made his body quiver in pleasure.  
  
Wufei could feel himself getting close; he reached down and stroked Duo's cock. Duo screamed as his pleasure increased ten fold. Within moments he came hard, muscles clenching, back arching, screaming as he came. Wufei groaned as Duo's walls clamped down on him, two more thrusts and he was finished, crying out his lover's name as he came deep inside of Duo. He collapsed on top of Duo, being careful to not put too much of his weight on him.  
  
Wufei closed his eyes and laid his head on Duo's sweaty back, listening to his lover's heartbeat. He did not notice the gray peaks on Duo's wings slowly creep down the black scales. A soft moan rumbled through the body beneath him. Wufei smiled and propped himself up on one arm, while one hand gently pushed one damp lock from Duo's sweaty brow. "How do you feel? Better I hope."  
  
Duo turned and looked at him, large eyes filled with turmoil. A wry smile graced his tired face. "Can you explain to me how one minute I'm agonizing over the death of my friends and race and the next I am bent over a desk screaming for you to take me harder?"  
  
Mentally chuckling, Wufei was glad that Duo's depression had abated. "I do not know but I believe are hostess last night had a hand in it."  
  
Duo wrinkled his nose and shifted. " What do you mean?"  
  
Wufei stood up, pulling Duo with him. "Do you wake up every morning with dirty thoughts flitting about in your head."  
  
Duo blushed and looked away "uh...no."  
  
Smiling, Wufei steered Duo over to the bed. "We are both under the influence of some aphrodisiac or drug made by Kimiko. Most likely an aphrodisiac since neither one of us seems to be experiencing anything beyond lust."  
  
Staring at Wufei with wide eyes, Duo plopped down on the bed. Walking to his chamber door, Wufei opened the door long enough to quietly speak to the guard outside before walking back to Duo. "I hope your hungry, I have some servants bringing up a large brunch for us since it is so late in the day." Wufei said as he pulled out two robes, offering one to Duo.  
  
Duo stared at the robe before slowly reaching up and taking it from Wufei. "Thank you," he said shyly. "And I don't mean just for the robe, but for not blowing up at me when I went ballistic on you. I..."  
  
"Do not worry about it," assured Wufei. "The situation you woke up to this morning would have left anybody reeling. You just reacted to your emotions. All is forgiven."  
  
Smiling slightly, Wufei continued. "Now unless you want to give the servants a show I suggest you put on the robe before they get here. The aphrodisiac will not wear off for a few hours and I only have so much control." Duo blushed and quickly put on his robe, but not before Wufei saw Duo's reaction to his words.   
  
  
Breakfast was a quite affair. Duo sat, perched on the bed, slowly eating an assortment of fruits, meats, muffins, and some scrambled eggs. Normally the silence would have bothered him, but he rather sit in silence than have the possibility of talking about the two of them having sex. He still couldn't believe it; he had slept with Wufei not once but twice. And he had enjoyed it!   
  
Sighing heavily, Duo took another bite of him ham.   
  
'I'm so confused.'  
  
'I know I should be angry and shouldn't have just rolled over like a dog when I was captured, but from the beginning Wufei was kind to me, a lot kinder than I had expected as prisoner.'  
  
'aargh,' Duo thought in frustration,' my heart is telling me to go with the flow, Wufei won't hurt me; but my mind is telling me he will betray me or kill me, eventually.'  
  
Setting his now empty plate on the table, Duo glanced at Wufei from the side of his eye. Wufei sat his desk, his own plate beside him, reading a book. His hair tight in a bun except for a few black strands that escaped and wafted into Wufei's eyes. The only sound emitted was the sound of a turning page and an angry sigh as Wufei, once again, pushed a strand of hair out of his face only to have another one take it's place.  
  
Duo grinned at the sight, Wufei could look so cute when he wasn't playing he 'high born noble.' Seeing Wufei's hair reminded the horrible state his own hair was in. Grabbing a near by brush he slowly brushed the tangles out of his hair, starting from the bottom and working his way up. When he finished he quickly braided his hair and tied it with a nearby black ribbon.   
  
Looking again at the oblivious Wufei, he decided it was time for Wufei to stop reading his book. He sauntered over to Wufei, still wearing nothing but a robe and stood in front of Wufei. Wufei looked up, giving him a curious glance before turning his attention back to his book. Duo snatched the book from Wufei's hands, grinning widely at Wufei's shocked countenance, and opened his mouth to say-  
  
*CRASH*  
  
The entire building shook, tossing Duo to the floor and toppling Wufei's chair over, sending him sprawling to the floor. Wufei quickly stood up and helped Duo up, pulling him close to protect him.  
  
The room quivered as a part of the far bedroom wall, moved towards them. Rock crumbled to the ground as bricks began to give away and ground against each other. An ear-deafening screech filled the air, causing both Duo and Wufei to cover their ears in pain. Wufei pulled his desk away from the wall and threw Duo behind it just as the wall finally gave away. Bricks exploded from the wall, whizzing threw the air, destroying furniture.   
  
Wufei held his arms up to protect himself but one large brick clipped him on the head, throwing him against the wall. Duo cried out in alarm and ran to Wufei. He pulled Wufei up against him, running his hands all over Wufei's body checking for wounds. The wound on Wufei's temple was the only one he found.  
  
Wufei groaned and opened his eyes, his head felt like it had been cracked open. Looking up he could make out Duo's face, even in the rising dust that had filled the room, the only problem was that he could see three Duo's not one.   
  
Duo shook Wufei's shoulders lightly, "Wufei are you alright?"  
  
"I will be fine as soon as I stop seeing three of you and-  
  
Another screech filled the air followed by an odd roaring sound, along with the sound of flapping and ruffling feathers. Duo gently laid Wufei down; ignoring Wufei's demands that he run away. Spreading his wings wide, Duo relaxed into a protective stance, intent on taking on the new threat head on.  
  
As the dust began to settle, the sound of scraping claws could be heard. A large silhouette appeared. Duo's eyes widened and his jaw dropped as the creature appeared before him.  
  
"Oh shit, I am so dead. Fuck me, I thought those things were extinct."  
The beast before him stood at least six feet tall with a large beak and large eagle eyes, the front half of it's body was undeniably that of a bird but the white and blue speckled feathers gave away to tawny colored fur, for the back end of the beast was that of a lion.  
  
Towering over Duo, the gryphon spread it's wings in challenge, puffing up the white and blue feathers, lion fur bristling, tail lashing from side to side like a whip; it screamed/roared once more before lunging at Duo. Tucking his wings quickly to his back, Duo dodged to the side before making a dash for the hole in the wall. He couldn't protect Wufei in such close quarters. Scrambling over the large bed, Duo ran as fast as he could, fortunately the gryphon's large talons ripped the bed into shreds with each step it took, within seconds it was tangled in the mattress as feathers filled the air. A scream of fury came from behind him as he jumped through the hole and spread his wings wide; his body lurched, his wings having caught a breeze that propelled him upwards.   
  
Beating his wings frantically, Duo tried to gain as much altitude as he could, slowly the castle dwindled into a speck and soon could not be seen among the amorphous shades of green of the earth. Turning he could see the gryphon rapidly catching up to him; He may be fast but he couldn't compete with an ancient beast known for it's domination of the skies  
. Duo focused his magic in his hands, forming balls of light that encompassed his hands. He threw both of them, within seconds of each other, at the fast approaching gryphon. The gryphon pulled in its wings spiraling out of the way before snapping it wings again, surging upwards with every beat of his wings. Wafting up from the gryphon, Duo could hear what birds would sound like if they knew how to laugh.  
  
Duo threw everything he had at the bird; however, it was just too fast. The few times that his bolts connected, it was simply deflected by the gryphon's own magic. The gryphon was close behind him, he tried loosing it in the clouds, but it had failed. He was just out of his league, he was use to out flying Dragons, who, compared to other flying beasts, were not accomplished flyers, but the gryphon was fucking half bird, it was better than flying than Demons were.  
  
Trying one last tactic, Duo tucked in his wings and dived down to the ground. Wind whistled by him, braid whipping behind him, robe moving in the wind as his body fell faster and faster. He could hear a faint roar of anger, but it sounded far away. The ground grew more distinct with each passing second, various shades of green turned into forests and hills. He could see Wufei's castle, he could just barely make out the panicked guards running around trying to figure out what was going on. He hoped that Wufei was all right.   
  
At the last moment Duo snapped open his wings, hissing in pain as his wings wrenched backwards, trying to slow his momentum. Slowly he made it to the ground, looking up for the gryphon, Duo prepared an arrow of glowing energy for the evil creature.   
  
A loud screech came from behind him, turning quickly Duo shot the arrow at the gryphon. The gryphon roared in pain as the arrow hit, not having had the time to deflect it, and sunk into its chest. Blood trickled down, staining feathers as the gryphon continued its fast decent, seemingly undeterred by the arrow. Duo turned and ran, trying to make it to a barn just ten yards away.   
  
As he ran for the barn, all Duo could hear was the slapping of his feet on dirt and the sound of wings behind him, both were nearly drowned out by the loud pounding of his heart. The barn door was only five yards away.   
  
'I'm going to make it.'  
  
Four yards.  
  
'I'm going to make it.'  
  
Three yards.  
  
'I'm going to make it.'  
  
Duo screamed in agony as pain ripped through his wings. He felt his feet leave the ground as the gryphon beat its wings upwards. The gryphon clutched his wings cruelly between its claws, ripping the membrane as much as it could; it held tightly onto the bone of his wings, squeezing every now and then, just to wring another cry of pain from Duo. He could feel the blood streaming down his wings and down his back, staining the white robe he wore. Moaning, Duo could feel the blackness crowding around his consciousness. With another squeeze from the gryphon's claws, Duo blacked out.   
  
  
TBC..  
  
  
Okay so this took a lot longer than I expected it to take.  
  
Muse: that's because you were too busy reading fics to work on your own, like mitsu's bridlewood manor that has 53 parts and take's you 10 minutes to read each part  
  
...shut up, you... ::throws muse underneath bed::  
  
Anyways, I was having writer's block and I kind of forced myself out of it, but I don't really like how this chapter turned out. Except for maybe the last page or 2.  
As a warning, bad things have been running through my head, when I first started this fic I had no intentions of harming duo other than occasional angst but that was almost a year ago ^_^;;;; for the next part or 2 I've gotten in my head some duo torture- in away- not quite sure what I'm going to do but then I might not go with it. Figured I would give everybody a heads up.  
  
Stephanie Maxwell 


End file.
